Cross Dimension Partners Alternate ending
by catspaw439
Summary: In the Series 8 finale Missy gets vaporized, but where does she go? To a dimension of magic of course. There she teams up with Bellatrix Lestrange and who knows what two crazy women will get up to. Will Harry and the Doctor be able to stop them? Includes Dimension travel. Takes place after the series 8 finale in doctor who and during HP and the Deathly Hallow Read CDP 1-10 1st
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 11 (1)**

 **A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. This is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend who does not watch doctor who but who inspired this ending with his love of stories that have grim endings. I hope everyone enjoys. Please not that if you haven't read the first ten chapters of Cross dimension Partners, you need to do that first or this will make little sense to you.**

I was absolutely exhausted but I knew I had little time. It was now obvious to me that the more time I spent there the less time I had in which to get out and fix things. And fix things I really must do. I should have known better than to follow me across dimensions. Should have known that I would be able to take care of myself. I don't know what incarnation of myself was such a fool to do so and for all I know he might be a stubborn old fool. Regeneration always was such a tricky thing. You never knew what you were going to get. I just had to look into my past to prove my point. It was littered with questionable regenerations.

Anyway, the situation I now found myself in was as dire as any I had faced in the past. The very universe as well as any connecting universes could very well cease to exist if I were to fail. That would be very bad to say the least. To stop that from happening I still had to escape from the situation I was in. I needed to stop myself from making a dire situation become impossible to get out of.

Alright, what to do. I looked around, straining against my chains as much as I could. Wall, wall, bars, more walls, steps, sonic screwdriver, more bars. Wait. I had to be hallucinating. I shook my head and looked again. Nope. That was indeed my sonic screwdriver on the floor, in my cell. They must have dropped it when they stormed out of there. It could be a trap. Probably was a trap. But I had to take the chance it was and get out of there. I really did not have much of a choice if I wanted to get out of there in order to stop myself from making an uncorrectable mistake. I twisted myself towards the dank corner of my cell in which it had fallen. Stretching as far as I could, straining against the nigh unbreakable chains that bound me to the dank cell wall. After what felt like much to long, I was able to grip it in between my two shoe clad feet. I drug it back towards me until I was once again slumped against the wall exhausted. I only had a limited supply of energy. I knew if I did not break free soon that I fall into Morpheus's grasp and who knew if I would get another chance to escape. Luck might not favor me a second time.

Bringing up the dredges of my strength, I slipped my ripped trainers off, better to grip my screwdriver with and grasped it between my toes. Using said appendage I set the correct setting on the screwdriver and gripped it tight. I then flipped up so that my feet were up by my head. Using my toes to press the button I aimed it at the cuffs and broke free from one. My tool feel free as well. I quickly scooped it up and released my other hand. I was still very tired but I had no time to waste. I had already wasted enough as it was due to my stay there. Against my will or not.

Getting up I use my sonic to make short work of the door. It might have been locked with magic but nothing could stand up to my sonic except for wood. I really should get that fixed but that was something for another day. A day where the multiverses were not at stake.

Quickly slipping out the door. I slipped up the stairs and down the hallway I found outside, past a pair of closed doors behind which I could hear yelling. This couldn't be that easy. Just as I turned I heard the doors open behind me. Then pain once again. I hit the floor.

"You dare to leave my dungeons!" I hear. I am close to passing out as two familiar figures leave the room I had just been passing. I loose consciousness and perhaps my last chance to escape as I am once again engulfed in pain.

 **N/A This is unbetaed. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 12(2)**

 **A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. I apologize for my long absence. Special thanks buford 12.**

"The question is what kept her so busy as to miss the most important battle in all the Harry Potter books? What kept her from coming to the aid of her Lord when he no doubt called her?"

What followed this statement made by the alien among the wizards was pure chaos, in Clara's opinion. This was no doubt brought about by the doctor's cavalier statements about the doom and gloom that could follow should Missy and Bellatrix be using their time to get up to something nefarious. 'Come to think of it,' thought Clara drearily ' They are most surely up to something sinister and potentially universe ending. Though this yelling isn't helping any at all.'

Clearly the doctor had thought the same and he yelled to try to get everyone's attention. That did not work even the slightest bit as the voices in the room and had gotten all to loud. A noise like nails being dragged across a chalkboard heralded many ears, including hers, being covered by hands.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, maybe we can come up with a plan so as to actually prevent some further badness from happening." The Doctor said as he lowered his sonic screwdriver and gave one of his surly looks complete with glare that I had come to expect from this version of the doctor.

Suddenly, I noted the doctor's face became paler than I had even seen him be before. I rushed towards his side as he dropped to his knees and let out a horrid scream.

"Doctor! Doctor! Can you hear me?! Doctor!" I yelled tears running down my face. I had no clue what to do. So I knealed there helplessly as the Doctor yelled and writhed upon the ground for what felt like a lifetime but in all actuality was likely a minute at most. I watched as he caught his breath, his eyes slightly clouded. Reality dawned more slowly upon his face than I would have liked. I watched as his eyes found mine. "Clara." He breathed out.

"Doctor!" I grabbed him despite his protests. "Doctor what happened?!" I asked as I released him and helped him to sit up.

"Torture. The likes of which I have not felt before." He replied. Still much too pale for my liking. I fear we are running out of time and the past me has done something to anger either Missy or Bellatrix."

"Likely Bellatrix." Ron, who I had forgotten was there, Piped up from behind up. "I don't know anything about this Missy but Bellatrix is insane. She likes nothing more than torture."

Hermione nodded in agreement. I remembered then that she was on the receiving end of her torture in the past. "Well then. We just need to get the past you out of there before she can do more harm." I told the doctor.

"Yes well then plans need to be made." The Doctor cut off as he went back to yelling on the ground. I backed off so as not to be hit. I renewed my sobbing. 'What do we do now?'

 **A/N Thanks for reading. This is unbetaed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 13 (3)**

 **A/N And so my little alternate ending comes to a close. I don't own anything you recognize. Thank you for reading. I apologize for the abrupt end. This is just the way I felt that was best to end it.**

What followed was the end of everything. The twelfth doctor writhed and he cried on the ground as the others ran around but there was nothing they could do. He lost himself and was lost forever in his own mind as the Longbottoms were. Then as suddenly as he came he popped out of existence, followed moment later by Clara and the tardis.

In a manor in which the Malfoys had lived, a mad women tortured the tenth doctor into insanity and killed him and killed him again before he could regenerate and before her companion could stop her. Missy cried out in horror, but there was nothing she could do, and she too blinked out of existence. Bellatrix was briefly happy till she went out into the world and found her master had been ended whilst she was holed up. She went on a rampage which ended up exposing the wizarding world to the muggles.

This did not really matter though as a paradox had been created. Missy would never have gotten there without meeting the twelfth doctor but the doctor twelve did not exist as ten was killed permanently but then that meant that Missy would never had gotten there and so the paradox went. The reapers descended and tore the world apart. Then they went on to tear the entire universe apart. And on and on it went. Entire universe gone in a blink in time. Everything ended just because of one cross dimension partnership.

 **A/N this is unbataed**


End file.
